Sailor Scout of Earth
by Shadowchan14
Summary: What happens when a new kid appears at Usagi's school? A New Sailor Scout Appears! Find out more!


It's a rewrite! hopefully I'll get the second chapter in!

Please Don't Flame me please it's just plain rude!

ENJOY!!!

* * *

Chapter one: New Student, New Scout

Usagi POV

Hi I'm Usagi Tsukino and I'm 15 years old and I'm a super heroine called Sailor Moon that has defeated many enemies in the past with my friends called the Sailor scouts helping me. But this Time someone far greater the evil, Greater then the Evil Queen Beryl or Queen Nehelnia, threatens the earth.

One Day at school, my teacher said," We had a new student joining us from the US States... come in Kaoru-kun."

Once she said the student's name I knew that it was a boy. Then the door at the front of the room opened and a really cute guy walked in. He had long black hair and it was tied in a low pony tail. His hair reached slightly past his shoulder blades. His eyes were something strange for they were a light brown color that had a bit of red mixed into them.

"I'm Kaoru Edogawa...I was born in Osaka...then moved to the states. I'm very pleased to meet you all..." He bowed softly.

All the girls in my class were swooning for how handsome he was, even the teacher! But I noticed something weird about him. His eyes. His eyes seemed cold, mean and lonely. Also when he adjusted his bag on his shoulder his sleeve of his jacket fell slightly and I saw a small bracelet.

My Teacher with a flushed face said," Well Kaoru-kun... why don't you sit at the last seat near the window..."

Kaoru-kun then just stared at her then just walked back to his seat which was behind me! Then after the Teacher gained control of her self she started class.

During class I sunk a few glances at him and he was always looking out the window. Then before I knew it it was Lunch time then all the girls of my class went straight to Kaoru-kun's desk and started to ask him questions even though he answered each question he didn't seem that interested.

Then I turned from the chaotic scene and looked out the window and then saw Luna! I then saw her shake her head to one side then I raised my hand and said," Sensei!! I'm Not feeling well So I'm going to infirmary!!"

I raced out the door. I ran with Luna asked," What's happening now?"

Luna said," It's the Nega-verse again! they're attacking the park this time many people are there and they'll get there energy drained!!"

I nodded and ran faster towards the gates and said to Luna," Get the others!!"

Luna ran to one of Ami-chan's classes.

I ran out the front gates and I pulled out my locket and yelled," MOON CRYSTAL POWER... MAKE-UP!!"

I transformed to Sailor Moon. I followed Luna to were the Nega-creep was.

When Luna stopped I saw it was Zoisite. I said," STOP!!, I Stand for Love!! and Justice!! I'm Sailor Moon!! and In the Name of the Moon I'll Punish you!!"

Ami-chan, Rei-chan, Mina-chan and Mako-chan came to help me. Then Zoisite started to attack and we were pretty much losing. Every attack we launched, she shot it right back at us 10 times as worse.

After the last attack I fell on the ground hard and then once Zoisite was about to finish me a spike came flying through the air and landed in front of me. I then saw on roof top near by a girl around my age and she was almost wearing the same type of uniform as me and the others but had different colors, dark blue and green and had a pure blue visor so I couldn't see her eyes. Then she said," I can't allow this kind of behavior, you should be taught a lesson... and I'll be your instructor... For I am Sailor Earth, protector of the weak and soldier of Life and Love! And in the Name of the Earth I'll punish you!"

She jumped down to me She yelled," EARTH RING!" Then in her hand was a tambourine. She hit her her tambourine on her hip then on her other hand. She shouted," SUPREME... EARTH...CRUSH!!"

As she spinned and threw her hand that had her tambourine down, rocks and the earth itself jumped out of the ground and started to attack Zoisite. Then after many attacks she gave up and left.

Then Sailor Earth then turned to me and asked," you girls ok?"

she then bowed then jumped up and ran away. She left me and the others guessing and asking the same question: Who Was She?


End file.
